


When Time Ends

by FriskyDragon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent, Gen, No reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriskyDragon/pseuds/FriskyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene. Takes place just before Doctor arived to talk with Ashildr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Time Ends

In the middle of the abandoned cloister room stood two brown leather high armchairs, between them - table with chess board. In comfortable silence sat two women. The only living things left in the Universe. They looked quite relaxed, like after hard, tiring day they finely had a chance to take a breath.

One of them had shoulder length, kind of wavy golden blonde hair, warm golden flecked brown eyes, hers lips quirked into wolfish grin. She wore no make-up. She wore bright pink blouse, dark blue leather jacket over it, nicely fitted black jeans and knee high boots. She looked so youthful, until you see her eyes. They were ancient, with knowledge behind them than not everyone could comprehend.

The other woman appeared a little bit younger. She had long brown hair, somewhat distant moss-green eyes, and her smile was little bit sad and tired from all weight the years put on her shoulders.  She wore flow-y dark blue dress with dark grey jacket and worn motorcycle boots.

Blonde woman leaned toward chess board picked up one of remaining chess pieces and moved it.

“Check Mate” she said with a smile which revealed her tongue slightly poking between her teeth.

“You win… _Again_.” Green eyed brunette grumbled “Universe is ending and you couldn’t let me win at least once?”

“Do you really want me to _let_ you win?” Older looking girl raised one eyebrow questioningly.

“No.” she sighted.

They sat in the silence for a few more minutes before golden haired woman broke it again.

“Look up. You really don’t want to miss this.” She whispered.

Brunette raised her eyes above her and saw that, once beautiful starry space now was void of light except few last fading lights in the distance, last survivors of Time. But not for long, their minutes are counted and slipping through fingers like sand. She learned that lesson a really long time ago through tears, soul crushing sorrows, and heart shattering loss. Time always wins and _everybody_ dies in the end. Well _almost_ everybody. She glanced to her blonde friend, who was gazing into space above them with soft smile and eyes glistering from unshed tears.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Me?” Blonde woman asked, just as Me reverted her eyes away from her companion in time to catch another star fading to oblivion.

“When why are you crying?”

“Cause it’s also so heartbreakingly sad.”

“So it is both?”

“Isn’t it always?” she let out strangled chuckle.

After another few silence filled moments she cleared her throat effectively getting attention from Me. Then their eyes met golden-brown ones was very serious.

“You have to listen to me carefully, because time is running out.”

“You don’t have to remind me of that. I’m well aware we’re at the End of the Universe. And that will happen in about ten minutes.”

Other woman glanced at the watch on her wrist.

“Actually in twelve minutes and forty-eight seconds, but I have only seven before I have to leave, and there is something you’ll have to do before The End settles.”

“Leave?” brown haired girl scoffed “To go where? There’s nothing left out there anymore.”

“Home.” She answered barely a whisper. “But it’s not the point now. I’ll sustain this place till the end but there is someone coming and you have to do something.”

“What?” Me’s voice was colored with slight suspicion.

“Do you remember Clara?” Other woman asked. When only answer was quizzical expression on young woman’s face, she clarified. “Clara Oswald.”

Bemusement was changed with recognition.

“Yes. But what she has to do with any of this. She died billions years ago.”

“You are right; she died very long time ago. And Doctor can be very stubborn when he feels guilty and responsible for something. He thinks he let her become too similar to him. And I don’t say he’s not right. But that guilt can be very destructive. You know it better when anyone, Me. You lived slow path on earth, saw what Doctor leaves behind him and helped to deal with aftermath.”

“Well I wasn’t always alone. You helped too. _A lot.”_ Me said with fondness for her oldest friend in her voice.

“Yes, but this time Doctor crossed the line. And it’s has to be you who fixes it.”

“How? And what did he do this time?”

“You have to talk to The Doctor. You were there then it happened, when she died. And you have to convince him that wasn’t neither his, nor yours fault and he can’t change anything about that day. It’s a fixed point. As to what he has done…’ Blonde sighted heavily ‘He tricked other Time Lords to extract her from her timeline one second before her death, but now she frozen in one moment unable to move past it and there is nothing in the universe what could undo it. You have to make him face the truth. She was the one who made conscious decision knowing the consequences, no one made her. Make him understand that.”

“And what if I can’t do that?”

“All you have to do is try, what to lose do you have? Universe ends in seven minutes.” Brown-eyed woman grinned. “And Me, ask him about The Hybrid.”

“You know who that is.” It wasn’t a question but blonde answered still.

“Yes, I do. But Doctor only thinks he does. And who _ever_ said it has to be a person?” She said with a wink.

After she said everything she intended to, woman stand up from her armchair righted her blouse and leather jacket.

“Well times up. I have to go. Do NOT mention me to him. It’s too early for him to know about my return.”

“I promise.”

Me also raised from there she sat and hugged her old friend goodbye one last time. For her better judgment she let herself to care about someone again and hurts again to lose her.

“Until next time, Me” Blonde whispered stepping away.

And before Me could even think what to say to that golden light started whirling around her friend, who gave her cheeky grin with her tongue poking between the teeth.

“Knock four times, it drives him mad.”

Light engulfed female completely and was too bright, forcing Me to close her eyes for a few moments. And just as light faded, along with her friend, grinding and wheezing sound of TARDIS materializing filled the room.

Me took deep breath composing herself, straightened her jacket and stepped toward TARDIS ready to face the Oncoming Storm.


End file.
